


i can think about it very hard, but the face i imagine is always empty

by kinqcrow



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice
Genre: ('it is a mystery' plays softly in the bg), ??????????/ I wish I knew what I wrote, But whatever, Dialogue-Only, What is this?? what????, i guess??, kinda like a xover kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinqcrow/pseuds/kinqcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dying is a lot like falling</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can think about it very hard, but the face i imagine is always empty

**Mary Grayson**

My little Robin.

 

**Barry Allen**

Hey, kid.

 

**Dick Grayson**

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, really Wally, if I had known--

 

**Bart Allen**

Oh man, you’re Wally!

 

**M’gann M’orzz**

I made you cookies. You’ll get better. I believe in you.

 

**Conner Kent**

You made me a promise.

 

**Rudolph West**

_WALLACE WEST, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW--!_

 

**Mary West**

I want a better son.

 

**Bart Allen**

Of course I know who you are! _You’remyfirstcousinonceremoved!_

 

**Artemis Crock**

You forgot.

 

**Kaldur’ahm**

Patience, my friend.

 

**Rudolph West**

_YOU’RE A DISGRACE, YOU HEAR ME!_

 

**Dick Grayson**

…

 

**Roy Harper**

Don't you see!? There's a _mole_ on the team!

 

**Kaldur'ahm**

Your bickering is detrimental to this team's success.

 

**Dinah Lance**

You're in denial, Wally.

 

**Barry Allen**

Who's my favorite nephew?

 

**Bruce Wayne**

Kid Flash, settle down.

 

**Dick Grayson**

KF, you okay?

 

**Artemis Crock**

I’m _not_ a _replacement!_

 

**M'gann M'orzz**

I'm sorry, I messed up the simulation. It's all my fault.

 

**Conner Kent**

Super ~~man~~ boy

 

**Zatanna Zatara**

Llet em eht hturt!

 

**Professor Zoom**

...

 

**Barry Allen**

Kid, why...

 

**Iris West-Allen**

Wally, sweetie.

 

**Bart Allen**

Grife, you're slow. Not feelin' the mode, cuz.

 

**Dick Grayson**

KF.

 

**Rudolph West**

_YOU AREN'T A HERO YOU'RE A FAILURE._

 

**Lex Luthor**

Two speedsters, one stone. Who knew?

 

**Professor Zoom**

...

 

**Bruce Wayne**

Your molecules are unstable.

 

**Barry Allen**

No.

 

**M'gann M'orzz**

Wally? Wally? Wally, you're _not okay_. Stop doing this to yourself. I don't, I don't want to see you dead.

 

**Conner Kent**

I was given a name.

 

**Artemis Crock**

Rest in peace.

XXXX -- XXXX

Beloved hero, friend, and daughter.

 

**Roy Harper**

Wally.

 

**Dick Grayson**

Wally, how could you? The antimatter beam _hit_ you. You could have _died_.

 

**Barry Allen**

Wally! What the hell did you think you were doing?

 

**Rudolph West**

_WALLACE WEST! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?_

 

**Mary West**

Where did I go wrong with you?

 

**Bart Allen**

Kid Flash, fastest boy alive. What do you think, cuz?

 

**Professor Zoom**

Too slow.

 

**Barry Allen**

Rest in peace.

 

**Captain Cold**

Replacement

 

**Dick Grayson**

What’s wrong with you? You’re acting too different; too, I don’t know, _weird_! C’mon, we’re best friends, remember! I just don’t want to see you like _this_.

 

**Captain Boomerang**

Pretender

 

**Bart Allen**

You _earned_ being the Flash.

 

**Bruce Wayne**

Wally West, Clark Kent, ---

 

**Batman**

The last thing we want is to lose another--

 

**Bart Allen**

I'm joining the Teen Titans.

 

**Dick Grayson**

Wally, what's wrong with you?

 

**John Stewart**

Hotshot.

 

**Shayera Hol**

Wally, what's the matter?

 

**Bruce Wayne**

You've been acting rather weirdly lately, Flash.

 

**Dick Grayson**

Wally, Wally _please_ , tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want to see you dead! I don’t want to be too late!

 

**Clark Kent**

Wally, we aren't mad.

 

**Lex Luthor**

...

 

**Professor Zoom**

Slacker! Child! Clown! We have no place here among the _World's Greatest_!

 

**Captain Cold**

Placeholder

 

**Lex Luthor**

Looks like I was right.

 

**Wally West**

I feel kinda. Funny.

 

**Shayera Hol**

Wally! Take my hand!

 

 

**Wally West**

There's a force. A _Speed_ Force.

 

**Lex Luthor**

Well, what do you know?

* * *

 

**Wally West**

It's calling me home.

 

**Wally West**

I have to go now.

* * *

 

**Barry Allen**

Wally, _why?_

 

* * *

 

**Dick Grayson**

...

 

**Dick Grayson**

No, no, no, I...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im afraid to admit i forgot the color of my friend’s eyes.
> 
> i can think about it very hard, but the face i imagine is always empty.


End file.
